


8.5 x 11

by theFROGS



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, rated explicit for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFROGS/pseuds/theFROGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku has a confession to make... But how will Sora take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what a fruitsnack

Sora and Riku look at each other with a special gleam in their eye. Their mutual eye. Riku was so gay for sora in kh3d that his mind's eye like spiritually found sora's and they merged whateve.r

Anyway sora lookin in his boyfriends eye and kinda sorta wants to kiss him into oblivion when riku leans in and whispers against his ear

"i fucking forgot your name?"

Sor screech "i thought we were in lesbians together how could you forget my name"

Riku bursts into tears

"I'm such a fruitsnack im sorry"

 

Sora screech a lil less. "oh, ok"

Rikus tears gravitate to the ceiling and migrate south for the winter. Sora watches, vibrating in arousal because that was hot it was literally so hotthat his tears evaporated and maybe mutated how fucking sexy

"oh, R--"

"NO , syrup. Don't...."

Riku shook, his tearless eyes closing and hands gently curling into fists of passion. "You can't... Until I remember your name.... Please"

Sora nods tentatvely, and kinda sorta jumps the bf ( like a frog ) bc a boy can only vibrate for so long before the RATTLING begins, and he hated/s the rattling almost as much as he hated/s 8.5"x11" printer paper. 

"COLD SORE!" Riku bellows, overtaken by a feeling.

And then sora nuts the butt til the sen dont sut  
sun dont set

incredible

Finally, as the sensut draws to a close, Riku gasps. "Sora,"........

Sora cries out in joy and tackles rik to the floor (maybe they were sexing in the air, maybe not).

Riku smiles and gently hugs his pancake

"You remembered!!" said pancake joyfully yells!!!! and then he leans in and whispers softly, probably trying to be fucking sexy, in The Riku's ear,

"I'm so happy, Raiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer broke


	2. floaties are officially redundant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the gay 2 swole

Kairi sighs and slouches awkwardly on the popop tree. Sora and Riku, the fuckboys that they are, are driving her absolutely wonk. no one will even teLL HER WHY, but they refuse to talk to each other. She wouldn't have to care if it weren't for Riku moping around her house all day and Sora repetitively trying to convince her to have sleepovers so he can definitely not talk about his problems. She sighs like two more times.

If she were swole, maybe she could just . .. take an entire person and throw it at the other person. maybe then they'd let her sleep. her eyes are bags. she wants sleep. she also wants the buff arm punching her shoulder to not be doing that. oh, hello

"What's the sad face, babley" 

Kairi looks around her left shoulder. Realizes she looked over the wrong shoulder. Looks over the right shoulder.

"Whassup, Naminop?"

"I asked a question first????"

Kairi totally tuned her out before she said that though, because holy fick when did Namine's arms get so swole. Her muscles were like, whispering to her. "Touch this... Put your head on this..... use this to take an entire person and throw it at another person.......................sleep" And Kairi's eyes closed so she could snap them open, and she screem

Namine also yells, but it's more of a scream than a screem, and it's really technically neither of those because she's just full of fear. Kairi screams for probably 10 seconds, then grabs her girlfran's arms super tight and whispers  
"I need your arm muscles to take an entire person and throw it at another person so i can sleep and so my eyes can be not bags"

Namine is shaking in her boots. Sandals. damn it gf, u aren't supposed to do your gf such a spook. "If you want me to throw Sora at Riku, no"  
To which her red-haired companion promptly groans "wtf the fuck." Namine squints, suddenly having a hard time seeing. Everything just went really blurry really fast. Ok. But being the unbelievable sweetheart doomed to a life of anxiety and complexes she is, she doesn't voice her problem and opts instead to amend. "Sora's too heavy. I'll throw Riku."

She can't see Kairi's eyes or mouth or anything, but she can tell her face lit up. It's kind of bright and hurts her eyes, so she takes a step or five back.

"You're unironically my hero, Namine"  
Namine laughs, now closer to the bridge than she is to her girlfriend, and flexes. Her eyes are kind of looking in the wrong direction, but Kairi doesn't care. The sweet release of sleep is so tempting she doesn't even ask about the beefy arms

And that is how we find Kairi, Namine and Sora all out on his front porch. Actually, Kairi and Namine are on his porch. Sora is currently being manhandled to hell, and kind of weeping inside cuz his mom didn't do anything to stop these vicious kidnappers from stealing him straight out the window. Also, he kind of gets the idea what's going on. He may be stupid, but he is sometimes less stupid, and this might be one of those sometimes.

They wiggle off to Rik's house next, and by this point Kairi has dubbed herself the Sora Silencer, sitting on Namine's free shoulder to spray the boi with a squirt bottle every now and then. No witnesses were really willing to comment on what else was in that pouch of hers. anywho, namine almost knocks on the door, but then the bushes next to them speak:

"what the dang are you guys doing"

namine drops approximately two humans, but she lets down the world. kairi screem. the bush screams. the bush is riku. his hair grew out in depression and got so Big & Beautiful his moms woudln't let him back inside. sora screams. namine still can't see (kairi was doing a ratatouille shit and guiding her) so she can't recollect her sop and gf. she kind of cries. 

"why is that white thing talking" she weeps, and sora's ass would gasp if he weren't so busy looking at it. Kairi, noting namine's strange inability to do shit, grabs a handful of riku's head and pulls him up. she didn't really expect him to float, but ok

as he floats, memories from a long ago air frackle burst in sora's mind and he kind of cries, too. "RICK! I'M SORRY!!" he bellows to the sky................

....................but it's too late

riku has already ascended to the stratosphere. sora and kairi weep for years.  
namine never realizes that riku is gone, and thinks his mom is him. damn does she got it goin on tho


End file.
